Reggie Workman
Reginald "Reggie" Workman (born June 26, 1937 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)class=artist|id=p117650|pure_url=yes}} allmusic Biography is an American avant-garde jazz and hard bop double bassist, recognized for his work with both John Coltrane and Art Blakey. video:Reggie Workman - Bass Workman was a member of jazz groups led by Gigi Gryce, Roy Haynes, Wayne Shorter and Red Garland. In 1961, Workman joined the John Coltrane Quartet, replacing Steve Davis. He was present for the saxophonist's legendary Live at the Village Vanguard sessions, and also recorded with a second bassist (Art Davis) on the 1961 album, Olé Coltrane. After a European tour, Workman left Coltrane's group at the end of the year. Workman also played with James Moody, Art Blakey's Jazz Messengers, Yusef Lateef, Pharoah Sanders, Herbie Mann and Thelonious Monk. He has recorded with Archie Shepp, Lee Morgan and David Murray. He is currently a professor at The New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music in New York City. Discography As leader * 1977: Conversation (with Cecil Bridgewater, Slide Hampton, George Adams, Albert Dailey, Michael Carvin, Lawrence Killian) * 1986: Synthesis (Leo Records) * 1987: Gaia (Leo) * 1989: Images (Music & Arts) * 1993; Summit Conference (Postcards Records) * 1995: Cerebral Caverns (Postcards) * 2000: Altered Spaces (Leo) As sideman With Art Blakey *''Free for All'' (Blue Note, 1964) *''Kyoto'' (Riverside, 1964) *''Indestructible'' (Blue Note, 1964) With Marion Brown *''Vista'' (Impulse!, 1975) With Earl Coleman *''Manhattan Serenade'' (1968) With John Coltrane *''Africa/Brass'' (Impulse!, 1961) *''Ole Coltrane'' (Atlantic, 1961) *''Impressions'' (Impulse!, 1963) With Stanley Cowell, Billy Harper, Billy Hart *''Such Great Friends'' (1983)Strata-East Records With Booker Ervin *''The Space Book'' (Prestige, 1964) *''The Trance'' (Prestige, 1965) *''Setting the Pace'' (Prestige, 1965) - with Dexter Gordon With Grant Green *''Goin' West'' (Blue Note, 1962) With Gigi Gryce *''Saying Somethin'!'' (New Jazz, 1960) With Andrew Hill *''Grass Roots'' (Blue Note, 1968 2000) With Takehiro Honda *''Jodo'' (Trio, 1972) With Bobby Hutcherson *''Medina'' (Blue Note, 1968) *''Patterns'' (Blue Note, 1968) With Elvin Jones * Brother John (1982) With Duke Jordan *''Flight to Jordan'' (1960) With Oliver Lake *''Edge-ing'' (Black Saint, 1993) With Yusef Lateef *''A Flat, G Flat and C'' (Impulse!, 1966) With Booker Little *''Booker Little and Friend'' (Bethlehem, 1961) With New York Art Quartet *''Mohawk'' (1965) With Dave Pike *''It's Time for Dave Pike'' (Riverside, 1961) With Pharoah Sanders *''Karma'' (1969) With Wayne Shorter *''Night Dreamer'' (1964) *''JuJu'' (1964) *''Adam's Apple'' (1966) With Sonny Simmons *''American Jungle'' (1997) With Archie Shepp *''Archie Shepp – Bill Dixon Quartet'' (1962) *''The Magic of Ju-Ju'' (1967) With Mal Waldron *''Up Popped the Devil'' (Enja, 1973) *''Breaking New Ground'' (Baybridge 1983) *''Mal Waldron Plays Eric Satie'' (Baybridge, 1983) *''You and the Night and the Music'' (Paddle Wheel, 1983) *''The Git Go - Live at the Village Vanguard'' (Soul Note, 1986) *''The Seagulls of Kristiansund'' (Soul Note, 1986) *''The Super Quartet Live at Sweet Basil'' (Paddle Wheel, 1987) *''Crowd Scene'' (Soul Note, 1989) *''Where Are You?'' (Soul Note, 1989) *''My Dear Family'' (Evidence, 1993) With Cedar Walton *''Soul Cycle'' (Prestige, 1969) With Tyrone Washington *''Natural Essence'' (1967) References External links *Reggie Workman's official website. *The New School for Jazz and Contemporary Music Category:Bassists